


Hiding

by Theonethatwritesandobsesses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, no hate please, ship it so hard, this is kind of based off my rp on tumblr. I love the two of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonethatwritesandobsesses/pseuds/Theonethatwritesandobsesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naya couldn't stand Jennifer. She was upset and sad and hurt. She never wanted this. She was in love with Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

Naya sat in her room, in the Hale house. She wasn't sure how to describe her feelings at the moment. Things went from hectic to basically nothing. Derek was in the room across from her's. She's seen Ms. Blake around, or well, Jennifer sneak in and out of the loft before. She hates that woman. How Derek was so able to let this woman in and know everything all at once. Trusted her with so much when it took him forever to trust his Pack. Naya sighs, pushing off the bed and walking into the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror. She has dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep since the Alpha Pack had arrived. She stripped, standing in the bathroom in her bra and underwear. Naya looked at the cuts and marks that have yet to heal from the fight with the Alpha. Naya hated the Alpha Pack. More so she hated herself for being upset with everything. Naya sighed as she heard someone else enter the loft. She reached over and clicked the shower on, going for the I'm busy don't bother me thing.

Naya took off the rest of the garments on her body before stepping under the spray of water. She relished in the slight sting she got when the water hit her open wounds. Naya sighed, resting her head against the cold tile, letting the tears fall from her eyes. She would never let herself do this when they couldn't be washed away by the water falling down her face.Her fist balled up against the tiles, trying to stop the pain that was coursing through her heart and body. She hated this...all of this. She missed her family. She missed her old life. She missed when everything was normal, before the Alpha Pack decided to bust in and fuck everything up. She missed Erica. Erica was her best friend. She helped Naya through panic attacks when Derek was busy with something else. Erica had been the only one to talk her through the pain, tears and the cloudy mind. She missed her. 

Naya hated Ms. Blake. She tried not to, but she couldn't help it. She first met her when she had gone to the school to pick up Isaac after the twins had framed him for beating up one of them. She had heard Derek and he was talking to her. They were flirting. Naya had ignored the pang in her chest and focused on Isaac, who had gotten upset over the fact that Derek was there. He began to think he didn't care. Naya then saw them all the time, together. Smiling and laughing....happy. She wanted to be the one to make him happy. To be the one he relied on. But she wasn't...and she had to deal with that. Naya chewed on her lip, as she began to wash her body. Derek had changed a lot since meeting her. She wasn't blaming Jennifer for anything, but he tried to let the Pack believe that he was dead. He threw Isaac out and treated Isaac just like his father had. She was mad that this woman did this to him. This wasn't the Derek she knew.

Naya stepped out the shower, after the water had ran cold. She dressed quickly, and walked downstairs to the makeshift kitchen, making something to eat, hoping that she wouldn't be throwing it up. Naya turned around and was greeted with Ms. Blake. 

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered to herself before giving the woman a fake and forced smile. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Blake." She said in a cheery voice. The tall woman looked at Naya with genuine niceness and a smile. She hated that too. That this woman couldn't see that she was hated by all of the Pack. "Naya! It's so nice to see you again. Derek and I were about --" Naya rolled her eyes. "Yes, probably a date or sex." She placed her bowl in the sink, no longer hungry. "I'll be leaving then. I'll see you...some time." She says with a wave of her hand and basically runs out of the loft. She walks the dark streets still coming to Scott's house. It was a bit crazy how close every one had gotten. She could hear that everyone was in the house...Scott's room to be exact. She climbed through the window and on to the free space in the bed. 

"Naya.." Isaac started. They all knew about her feelings for Derek. They stood by her. Naya shook her head, tears in her eyes. She refused to let them fall. She knew she didn't have to be strong in front of them, but she needed to be strong for herself. Isaac rushed forward and gathered her in his arms. She clung to him, while everyone else piled in a group lay. Cora, Boyd, Isaac, Ethan, Danny, Stiles, Scott and her laid on the double bed in the room. "I can totally take for mind of that douche. I'm just plan amazing." Stiles joked. Naya laughed, tipping her head back to smile at him. "Thanks for the offer, Stilinski. I might take you up on that offer some day." She smirked at him. She had always found Stiles attractive. Stiles always suggested it so it wasn't anything new about her answer.

They relaxed for a few hours. Content to just watch stupid movies and goof around. They all tensed at the same time, when they heard Derek jump through the window, upstairs. Naya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Isaac and Stiles sat on either side of her. Scott was on the floor in front of her so that Naya was playing with his hair. Cora was resting her head on Boyd's lap who sat next to Scott. No one made a move to get up or even greet Derek. Naya bit the inside of her cheek, when she caught a whiff of Jennifer's scent on him. 

"Naya." He said in a clipped town. "Mind telling me why Jennifer has the impression that you don't like her or us?" He asked, standing in front of the tv. Naya rolled her eyes. "Maybe cause I don't?" She said, looking him in the eyes. "I don't care. You will treat her like a part of the pack and with the respect she deserves." Naya stood abruptly. "Like hell I will." She said, acid dripping in her tone. "I won't treat her like she is Pack, cause she isn't. Just cause you are fucking her doesn't make her Pack. She's a bitch who rolled over for you, Derek. You want me to treat her like Pack when she was the one who suggested that you didn't tell us you were alive. She has made you into someone I don't even fucking recognize anymore. The Derek I met a year ago would have never fucking treated Isaac the way his father did. Would have put his Pack first instead of some bimbo who spread her legs. You are not the same and I damn well won't be treating her like anything then how I treat her now." She finished, breath heavy. Isaac had come up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder, the rest standing behind her; providing comfort. "None of us will." Isaac said, the rest in agreement. 

Derek's eyes were red as he stared at his Pack. The people who had stood behind him even if he was being stupid and making equally stupid decisions. As he stood their, listening to Naya, he recognized that everything she had said was true. Naya dropped her eyes, wiping at her face as a few tears feel from her eyes. She backed away and walked to the bathroom, Isaac hot on her trails. He closed the door behind them as Naya slid down the wall, crying. He pulled her into his lap, running his fingers through her hair. 

"It's not that I'm not happy for him...but he's not the same." She sobbed, clinging to him. "Naya." He started. "No, Isaac. Everyone probably thinks I hate her cause she has him, but that's not it. It's the fact that he trusts her so much more then the rest of us. That it took a day for him to trust her when it took him months to trust any of us. That he is so willing to throw everything away for her. It's not cause he likes her or he chose her. It's the fact that I don't recognize him." She sobbed, holding his shirt in a tight grip. Naya didn't care if Derek could hear her. 

They stayed in the bathroom, till Naya's sobs turned to sniffles. She opened the door, just as Derek was about to knock. She glared at him, pushing her way past him. His fingers wrapped around her wrist to stop her. "Let go of me." She growled out, letting her eyes bleed blue. She tried to pull her wrist free but his grip didn't let up. "Listen." He began. "No. I'm not listening to how I should treat her better." She glared harder. Derek looked at her, eyes soft and pained filled.  
"I wasn't--You were right. I've let her change me. Let her get into my head and put her first even though the rest of you should be first. For that I am sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was caught up in the fact that she was there and was not telling everyone about the fact that werewolves were real. That she still stayed. I've never had someone do that before." He explains, even if it was a shitty explanation.

Naya scoffs. "Oh please. How about Stiles. He's stayed and helped out with anything he could. He even throws himself into danger just to keep us alive. That is bull shit and you know it." She says, finally getting her wrist free. "I'm not going to be forced to like her, to treat her like pack or anything else. You may be my Alpha, but you are in the wrong." She growled. "I'll be collecting my stuff and moving out. After all, that's what you wanted, right?" She asked, bitterly, tipping her head. She's being a bitch and she knows it, but it was needed. Derek looked at her like she had gone crazy. 

Naya just shook her head, turning on her heels and out of the McCall household. Naya took a deep breath, shifting and running off to the woods. She let out a loud and painful howl, before sprinting, running for hours. When she had gotten tired, she sifted back, finding herself about 40 miles from home. She got to a pay phone, calling Isaac. 

"Hello?" His voice rang through the line. "Hi," She said softly. "I'm sorry I ran off like that, but I'll be home later." She said softly. "Naya, where are you?" Derek's voice came over the phone. "Honestly? I don't know. Plus, if I did, I wouldn't tell you." She said, in a tired and defeated voice. "Damn it! This isn't a game. We...I need you here." Naya tried to not let those words hit her as hard as they did. She scoffed. "No you don't. You can deal with a day without me. Tell Isaac I'll see him later." She said. "Nay--" But she hung up the phone.

She ran a hand through her hair, looking around the town. She saw the lights for a bar and made her way in their. She ordered a the strongest thing they had. She couldn't get drunk, but she need something. She ordered 4 more of those drinks, before paying and making her way out of the bar. She blinked, trying to figure out how she was to get back. "Might as well call Stiles." She shrugged, making her way back over the the phone booth. The phone rang 3 times before someone picked up.

"Stiles?" She asked. "Naya?" She let out a breath as it was him who had answered. "Can you come get me?" She asked. "Where are you?" Stiles inquired. "Two towns over." She mutters. "I'll be there in an hour." He said. She could hear him rushing out the door. "Whatever you do, Stiles. Don't let Derek come with you." She says softly. She's not as mad as she was, but she just doesn't want to face the Alpha, just yet. "Okay." "Thank you again, Stiles." She said before hanging up. 

She had waited exactly an hour before Stiles pulled up. She hopped into the blue Jeep, giving the teen a smile. "Thank you." She said softly, curling up in the seat. "No problem, babe. Let's just get you home. You want to spend the night with me or with Scott and Isaac?" Stiles asked. "Why don't we all just stay at Scott's tonight?" She suggested, her eyes fluttering close. She was tired. The whole day has just taken a lot out of her. She fell asleep the hour ride back. She was awoke, by Stiles putting the car in park. "Hey, sleepy head." Naya smiled at Stiles. She rolled her eyes as he teased her, getting out of her car and walking into the McCall household. Derek was still sitting there, looking wreaked and nervous. She gave Isaac and Scott a smile. "I'm staying here tonight. Tell you're mom I'll cook breakfast and clean up for her. She can rest in." She smiled at Scott, patting his head on the way through the house. She was pointedly ignoring Derek for right now. 

"Why do you smell like alcohol?" Derek voice sounded. "Uh, cause I went to a bar. I'm legal age and you can't tell me not to drink." She said, trying not to be nasty towards the Alpha. She walked out of the room, after giving Stiles, Isaac and Scott a kiss to their cheeks. She would do it to everyone in the pack, but Boyd and Cora had left, from what Stiles had said, to pack up her stuff and she just didn't even want to touch Derek at the moment.

"Naya--" Derek sighed as she walked out of the room. He followed after her. "Naya! You have to talk to me sometime." He said, kind of agitated that she was ignoring him. Naya turned to him. "No. I don't have to do anything, Mr. Alpha." She rolled her eyes. "I can ignore you or not talk to you all I want." She turned back, continue making her way to Scott's room. She was ignoring the fact that Derek was following after her. She flopped on Scott's bed. "Damn it Naya! I just want to talk." He said, angrily. "Then talk." She muttered, staring up at the ceiling.

"I wasn't really thinking fully when I got with her. I didn't see it changing me for the worse. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm so sorry that I've hurt you and my Pack. Naya, she barely means anything." Naya scoffed at that. "She doesn't! She's...as you put it...a bitch who rolled over." He sighed, running a hand through his short hair, looking over at Naya who was still staring at the ceiling. "If I had known....if I knew that you had feelings for me then I would have chosen you, Naya. But I didn't know, I had no idea. You've been so stand off-ish that I had no idea what was going on. I'm sorry." He walked over to the bed. She finally looked at Derek. 

"You can't play with me like that Derek. Don't do something that you don't want to just cause I'm hurting. I want you happy Derek, and if that isn't with me, then fine. But do not dare make a fool out if me." She said looking at him. "I can't...I can't go through something so painful again. After what Jeff did, I didn't...I vowed that I wouldn't fall in love again...but I lied to myself. The moment you let me in, I feel as it sucked because I've had to watch you push people away and fall in love with her." She said her, bitterly. Next thing she knew was Derek was kissing her.

She melted into the kiss and pulled back after a few minutes. She took a deep breath and looked at Derek. "Please don't be playing with me." She said, her voice soft and small. "I'm not and I wouldn't." He whispers, sincerely. Naya knew he wasn't lying. "You need to stop the thing you have with her. Cut her out completely." She warned him, her voice demanding but needy. Derek nodded and captured her lips with his again.

"No sex in my house!" Scott yelled from downstairs, but happy that the two of them had finally pulled their heads out of their asses. Naya giggles, resting her forward against Derek's shoulder, placing a kiss on his neck. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, not her, you." He whispers in her ear. Naya looks up at him, kissing him once more. This time soft and loved filled. "I love you too."


End file.
